


Never Leave Me

by wannabebadwolf



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, LND universe, Missing Scene, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabebadwolf/pseuds/wannabebadwolf
Summary: Yes, I wrote the scene from "Beneath a Moonless Sky." Am I ashamed of myself? Kind of. Am I still going to post this? Yes.





	Never Leave Me

The night was cold as Christine cut through alleyways, making her way through the city unseen. A soon-to-be woman shouldn’t be out in the dead of night. Any other woman would be in bed resting the night before her wedding, but Christine wasn’t ready for the next day to come. She glanced over her shoulder nervously as she neared the opera house. After the events that had taken place months ago, none of the previous crew or performers were seen there again, save for the Giry’s. While the likelihood of either of the two seeing her was low at this time of night, Christine made sure she was careful. She had no reason to be anywhere near that place.

When Christine reached the back entrance, she pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, further disguising herself from anyone who could be near. When she entered, Christine was thankful for the silence that surrounded her. Slowly, she crept backstage, heading for her old dressing room. The dressing room that had served as the entrance to the Phantom’s lair. The door was ajar, but no light came from inside. Christine slipped through, crossing into the empty room, making sure not to disturb the door or cause any noise.

The room was nearly identical to when she had last seen it. The only difference was that it was no longer her space. The space where her angel of music had first appeared to her. The memory flashed through her mind as she approached the floor length mirror on the wall. Christine rested her hand on the smooth glass for a moment, preparing herself. As she shifted the glass aside, the same empty corridor appeared, to her surprise. She had been expecting it to be boarded shut. No one would want to leave the passage way to such a dreadful place open after everything that had happened.

After one last glance behind her shoulder, Christine stepped over the threshold and into the darkened corridor. The glass of the mirror slid shut behind her, reminding her of the magic that filled the lair that was waiting for her. She smiled to herself and took off into a jog, making her journey though the tunnels much quicker. She didn’t have to worry about anyone hearing the click of her shoes now. Her pace increased when she saw the glimmer of water in the distance. When Christine reached the water’s edge, the same boat she had escaped on was waiting for her there. Part of her hadn’t expected it to be there. No sane person would have stayed in that lair after what had happened. But then again, the Phantom wasn’t a sane man. She took the pole in her hand as she stepped into the boat and pushed off from the edge, letting her mind lead her on the same route she had been down before.

The rocky edge of the Phantom’s lair appeared out of the mist, just minutes later. Nearly like Christine had been transported straight to her destination. Her heart rate picked up as she stepped out of the boat and on to the rocks. Christine looked around the familiar place, hardly noticing a difference from how it had been at her last visit to the lair. It was obvious, though, that there was still someone living there. Papers littered the floor, from the handmade organ, nearly to the water’s edge. Christine picked them up as she walked further into the lair. She looked down once they were all in her hands and realized that they were music. She couldn’t help but read through it all, humming the melodies to herself. Christine lost herself in the music and let the notes float through her head. The nearly mournful music pulled at her heart, nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Christine would have completely sunk into the song on the parchment, but the slow, quiet click of another’s heels on the cold, rocky floor pulled her back to reality.

“Christine Daae,” a smooth, dark voice called, “I’ve heard of Paris’s most anticipated wedding; you and the vicomte. You have no reason to be here at all, let alone on the night before you’re to be wed.”

The Phantom stepped out from a cavern, further back in the lair than Christine had seen before. His face was uncovered, and he was dressed in his shirtsleeves. Not even the wig he wore was on his head. The man had not expected to be seen by another soul that day. Slowly, he crossed from the ledge leading from the cavern, towards where Christine sat. He stopped just feet short of her, as if he was afraid of going any closer.

“What else do you know about my life?” Christine questioned, curious as to what news had spread of her since the incident at the Opera House.

The past months hadn’t been bliss and peace and everything else that came to a young couple. Christine still woke from nightmares regularly. Images of mobs and men hanging from the Phantom’s lasso haunted her. Raoul’s insistence for her to speak with a doctor didn’t help at all. She already felt like she had gone mad and didn’t need to be reminded of it each morning. And Raoul. He had bouts of anger anytime Christine tried to confide in him about how she was feeling. Even mentioning the Opera House set him off. She doubted she was ever going to have a career again. Not when Raoul was full of anger and she was full of terror. Christine was to resign to life as a vicomtesse at this rate.

The Phantom raised his eyebrow. “Nothing, beside the current talk of the town. The Phantom’s victim to be wed to her savior,” he replied, circling around to face Christine, “I don’t follow you around; if you can believe that. I know nothing more than anyone else.”   

Christine pursed her lips, diverting her gaze from the man’s. Part of her had hoped he had some idea of how unsatisfying her life had been.

“The life of a vicomtesse awaits me,” She said with a hint of bitterness, “Balls, galas, things of that sort. A perfect life, apparently.”

Christine could feel the Phantom’s eyes on her as she walked past him. She walked to the bench seated behind the organ and sat, facing away from it so she could still see the man.

“A comfortable life,” The Phantom insisted, slowly following the same path towards Christine, “A safe, comfortable, happy life. One which you deserve.”

Christine feigned a smile, looking up at the man through her lashes.

“You never have properly introduced yourself to me,” Christine said, changing the direction of their conversation, “I’ve never had a name to call you. Beside “ghost” or “angel” or whatever else I’ve heard you called.”

The Phantom furrowed his brows and looked down at Christine. No one had ever needed anything else to call him by.

“A name?” He asked, slowly lowering himself to the bench beside her, fearing she would run, “A pseudonym? A title? What are you looking for?”

The look that Christine gave him answered the question for him.

“My name at birth was Erik,” The Phantom said softly, almost gently, “I’ve never been addressed by that name, except for my mother. I’ve always had different names wherever I’ve been. “The Opera Ghost” being my most recent. Is that why you’ve come here? To ask for a name?”

“Not just that,” She replied, shaking her head, “I… I wanted to say goodbye. Properly.”

Erik watched Christine for a long moment, trying to read her face. There was something there. Sadness. Maybe regret. He wouldn’t let himself believe it, though. His angel was gone long ago. This Christine wasn’t his.

“Since when have you been one for propriety?” He finally replied, “Are you already settling into your new life, Christine?”

Christine shivered at the sound of her name rolling off the man’s tongue. It wasn’t propriety that made her come to his lair. She couldn’t express what had possessed her, but she had yearned to see the man again in her last days as an unwed woman. Christine bit her lip, trying to gather her thoughts, searching for a reply to give.

Slowly, Christine moved her hand from her lap and rested it over Erik’s, trying to convey what she felt.

“I chose you,” She finally murmured, “In the end, I chose you. I was going to stay.”

Erik turned his hand, letting Christine’s slip into his palm.

“I set you free,” he replied, leaning down to try to catch Christine’s gaze, “A person like me is not worthy of your love or kindness. You’re much happier with your vicomte. Please believe me when I tell you that.”

Christine slipped her fingers between Erik’s and held on tightly. She held back the sobs that were rising in her chest, but couldn’t hold back the stream of tears that began running down her cheeks. Her current life wasn’t happy. Her own fiancé thought her a mad woman. She wasn’t going to accept a life of dullness, even if it was as safe and comfortable as the Phantom had said.

Erik reached out to Christine when she wouldn’t look at him and tipped up her chin with his fingers.

“Angel,” he breathed, looking into her glossy blue eyes, “I would be with you in a heartbeat. I would run away here with you and never look back. I would take you anywhere in the world you would want. But we both know that we cannot do that.”

Christine parted her lips to speak but closed them moments later. She slowly nodded and took Erik’s hand on her cheek, now grasping on to both of his hands.

“Give me a night, then,” Christine breathed, looking back up to the man, “Give me one night of what it would be like.”

Erik drew back from Christine, shocked by the sudden boldness she was showing. Of course, he had imagined what it would be like to share a night with her. Ever since he had first heard her voice he had fantasized about being with her. But, hearing Christine, his good, sweet Christine, suggest something like that shocked him.

“You can’t possibly want that,” he protested, “You’re overcome with emotion. You would never want that from me.”

Christine stood from the bench, only to resettle herself on Erik’s lap. She hiked her skirts around her hips and straddled him.

“Don’t tell me what I want and don’t want,” Christine breathed, clutching on to the fabric of her skirts, “Do you think I’ve never thought of what it would be like? I’m not as nearly innocent as you think.”

That was of course a lie. Christine had heard plenty from the other girls in the ballet. She wasn’t nearly as experienced. All she could own up to was a rather handsy kiss with Raoul. But, Christine knew what she wanted. And after tomorrow, she would never be able to have that again.

“Really, my angel?” Erik couldn’t help but tease, letting a smirk curl his lips, “I don’t believe you. You’re too good for that. Have you really done such things with your vicomte?”

“I may have,” Christine replied, draping her arms around his neck, “He isn’t as much of a prude as he seems. Nor as traditional as you would think.”

She knew what she was doing. There was no way that Erik would have her if he knew she was a virgin. He was too much of a gentleman. But, if she played like she had been with Raoul, it was sure to push him over the edge.

Erik actually chuckled. He met Christine’s eyes and ran his tongue across his lips, like he was ready to devour her.

“Well, I suppose you’ve had a very busy few months,” He chortled, “With nothing else for you to do.”

Just to test how far Christine was truly willing to go, he ran his hands up from her hips, over her sides and just barely over her breasts. Erik undid the first few button of Christine’s blouse, just enough to expose the top of her chemise. When their eyes met again, Christine pulled her arms away and undid the rest of the buttons of her blouse. When it was open, she slipped her arms out of the sleeves and tossed it onto the floor beside them.

Erik growled as he scooped Christine up into his arms. If she was going to be this bold, then he would be too. He carried her across the rocks and onto the ledge where he had come from earlier. Even though he had to slow while carrying Christine over the precarious ledge, they made it to the cavern furthest in the cave. Once inside, he set Christine down but kept an arm around her waist.

While the inside of the cavern was sparsely decorated, it was luxurious. A large four-poster bed rested in the very back. Leading to the bed was a Persian rug, which covered much of the stone floor, making it seem like a place someone could live comfortably. Like the rest of the lair, the room was lit by several candelabras, all along the outside perimeter.

“Erik,” Christine whispered, having to pause to memorize the way his name fell from her lips, “You actually have a bedroom?”

Erik chuckled and lead Christine towards the bed.

“I do sleep like a normal person, Christine,” he teased as he sat down on the edge to remove his shoes, “Believe it or not, I am only a man.”

Christine crossed to the opposite edge of the bed. She undid the clasps holding her skirt on, toed off her shoes and climbed onto the bed. The adrenaline running through her veins kept her from experiencing any embarrassment, despite only being in her chemise and corset. While Erik was still facing away from her, she quickly took out the pins holding her hair in her signature style, letting her curls fall over her shoulders.

“Beautiful,” Erik praised as he climbed onto the bed, “Look at you. You’ve never been more beautiful, my angel.”

Christine let a faint smile cross her lips. She kept her eyes locked with Erik’s as she rested back against the plush pillows against the headboard. She held a hand out to him and guided Erik until he was above her, between her knees.

Erik ran the back of his hand along Christine’s cheek, giving her the rarest of smiles. He traced his fingers down her jaw and neck, gliding over her chest to her corset.

“Do you need help getting out of this?” The Phantom asked, leaning back to rest on his heels as Christine leaned up from the bed.

She shook her head and dexterously undid the front hooks that held her corset on. Once it was tossed aside she let out a deep sigh of relief and dropped back to the bed again. The wrinkled fabric still clung to her figure, accenting the curve of her bust and hips.

Erik let his hands continue running down her body. He traced his fingers along her sides and firm stomach, following along to her pale thighs. Quickly, he glanced to Christine’s eyes, making sure what he was doing was alright, only to find her with her eyes closed and her lips open, taking soft, shaky breaths.

Christine couldn’t help but be overwhelmed. She had only imagined this moment in dreams and yet she was in the man’s lair, in his bed, and under his spell yet again. Her eyes snapped open when she felt Erik’s fingers move along the inside of her thigh. She gasped and unwillingly closed her legs, unaware how open they had been until that moment.

“Angel?” He asked softly, moving away from Christine, “Is everything alright? Please… tell me what you want. In all honesty… I’m not sure what to do.”

Christine forced herself out of her head and sat up. “Sorry,” she quickly apologized as she moved closer to the Phantom. She had nearly forgotten that she was supposed to be the more experienced one between them. After a moment of thought, Christine crawled closer to Erik and started to unbutton his waistcoat. She carefully removed it and tossed it aside to where her corset rested on the floor. She met Erik’s eyes before she continued to undress him, moving on to his shirt. As she undid the buttons, Christine lovingly places small kisses along each stretch of skin that was unveiled.

Erik closed his eyes and trailed his hand along Christine’s hip and waist, coming to rest in her hair. He gave in to her touch and let her take control of him, unlike any part of their relationship had ever been before. When he felt Christine’s lips trail back up towards his jaw, he took the back of her head in him palm and pulled her up for a proper kiss. Erik nearly sobbed at the feeling of their lips together again; more than just the kiss they had shared before.

Christine felt Erik trembling beneath her. Without separating their lips, she shifted so she was in his lap, knees resting along his thighs. She parted her lips and sucked the man’s bottom lip between her own, relishing in the noise it drew from him. Her hands pushed his shirt away from his shoulders. Out of curiosity, Christine broke their kiss to look down at his body. The marred skin of his face only continued to his shoulder. Past that, the skin was a pale and smooth as she could have imagined. She caught Erik’s eye and purposefully darted her tongue past her lips, knowing he would see her.

Without warning, Christine found herself on her back again, pressed against the bed. The Phantom’s lips were on her neck, roughly sucking and biting down her skin. She could only hope there wouldn’t be a mark left when she would be gone the next morning. When he reached her breast, Erik cupped both sides together, pushing her cleavage up further. The man sucked the air between his teeth before he leaned down once more, kissing along the curve of her breast.

Christine whined and rolled her head back, exposing more of herself to him. She hooked her knees behind his and pushed her hips away from the bed. Erik groaned when his length was pressed against his own body and Christine’s pelvis. He immediately pulled away and grabbed the hem of Christine’s chemise. Once it was off her and on the floor with the rest of their clothing, he started to untie the waist of her drawers.

Christine instinctively covered her chest with her arms, hands resting under her chin. When the chill of the air hit her legs, Christine forced herself to look up at the man. He stared at her exposed body. His eyes didn’t seem to rest in one place as he took her in. Christine knew she was going to be red from her face down to her chest, but she pushed the thought away.

“You too, then,” Christine finally demanded, moving her hands to rest on Erik’s shoulders, “I’m ready for you.”

Erik met her eyes again before he let her hands glide over her body as well. He followed her sides, trailing up from her hips to her breast again. He toyed with her nipples and watched the expression on her face twist in pleasure. When she seemed to be growing restless, Erik moved his hands lower, just resting on her hips. Once Christine opened her eyes to look at him again, he slipped a hand between her legs. The small moan that Christine let out pushed him further. He slipped his fingers between her folds and slowly ran them between her opening and the hard nub further up. Christine was already soaked; surprising Erik more than he had thought. He kept his eyes on her face, making sure nothing he was doing was hurting her.

“Erik,” Christine breathed when his fingers breached her entrance, “I… God.”

Erik pulled his hand away, resting it on the inside of her thigh. “Christine,” he murmured, “Are you okay? You haven’t…” He left out his fear that she had changed her mind.

Christine shook her head and leaned up on her elbows. “I want you,” she answered, “I don’t want to wait any longer. Please.”

Erik considered chiding her on her impatience, but obeyed in the end. He undid his trousers and slipped them down his legs. He crawled back into his place between Christine’s legs and genuinely smiled at her.

“I’m never going to regret this, you know,” Christine insisted as she tilted her hips upward for him, “I’ve never wanted anything else more.”

Erik paused and ran the back of his hand along her cheek. He continued the gentle touches as he pressed into Christine. She gasped once he had bottomed out and turned into his touch, sucking his finger between her lips. Christine had been expecting pain from all the stories she had heard but felt nothing but pure pleasure.

“Lord, Christine,” Erik breathed, “You’re a goddess. You’re everything.”

Christine couldn’t help but laugh at the sentiment. She tightened her legs around him to hold on and pull him closer. When Erik finally started to thrust against her, Christine moaned. She gripped on to the back of his neck, despite knowing her nails were probably hurting him. She needed to hold on to him and keep him near, making sure their one time together was everything she had dreamed.

When they had worked out a pace that worked, Christine relaxed and let herself sink back into her mind; nothing but sheer pleasure coming to her. She made sure to roll against him and meet every thrust, seeking out the sensation of her clitoris being pressed between their bodies.

Erik paused and grabbed Christine’s thighs. He pressed her open, thighs nearly on her chest. Christine couldn’t hold in the groan she let out. She had never thought that being manhandled like that could be so pleasurable. Christine swore like she never had before and writhed against the bed underneath him. Even though she didn’t have the sensation of them pressing and grinding together anymore, the feeling of sheer fullness was somehow better.

Erik’s fingers dug into the soft skin of Christine’s thighs as he held her down. He didn’t notice how rough he was being until he caught a glimpse of Christine’s brows furrowed together. He stopped suddenly and pulled his hands away like her skin had burned him. With a frustrated groan, Christine sat up, face full of confusion.

“Christine,” He murmured, “Did I hurt you? You looked like you were in pain.”

“I’m not in pain, I promise. The opposite,” She ensured as she pushed Erik on to his back, “Here, I’ll control it. Then you’ll know nothing is wrong.”

Erik could only manage nod as he watched Christine climbing into his lap. She positioned his cock where she needed it and then sunk down in one fast motion. Christine couldn’t keep in the swears that passed her lips when she hit just the right place. She rested her hands on the man’s stomach for leverage and rocked against him. The pace was much faster than before now that Christine was in charge.

Erik watched as she rode him. Her long tendrils fell over her shoulders and swayed around her body as she moved. He could see where their bodies met and how Christine’s body was gripped around him, sending an electric jolt through his body that forced him to look away in fear of coming too soon.

Christine’s hand slipped away from Erik’s stomach and to her own. She ran her fingers over her skin and through the hair between her legs before she started to toy with herself as she furiously ground against the man. Erik quickly slapped her hand away, only to replace her fingers with his own, working the hard nub.

“Oh God,” Christine breathed, rolling her head to her shoulder, “Erik, please.”

She whined and tightened her hand left on his stomach into a fist, shaking at the pleasure coursing through her veins. Christine knew she couldn’t hold out much longer with Erik’s fingers working her closer and closer.

Erik groaned and bucked his hips, nearly lifting Christine from the bed as he did. She threw a hand over her mouth and bit down on her palm as her orgasm hit her. She moaned through her fingers and her hips stuttered as she tried to keep rolling them against Erik’s despite the nearly unbearable feeling of overstimulation.

Erik grabbed Christine by the hips and flipped them into their original position, pounding into her as his stomach tightened. He fucked Christine through her orgasm until she was nearly limp underneath him. When he felt that he couldn’t hold back any longer, he pulled out of her and took his cock in his hand.

“No,” Christine moaned, throwing herself at the man to pull him down again, “In me, please. God, Erik, please.”

Erik couldn’t refuse her begging. He slid back in to her and managed to bottom out before he came. He could feel Christine tightening around him again as he collapsed on to her chest. She bucked just once before she dropped to the bed as well, panting for breath.

While they both caught their breath and came down from their highs, Erik twisted his fingers into Christine’s hair, letting the strands run though his fingers. He knew that this wasn’t going to last forever. Christine would be gone yet again before the sun would rise. While he knew that he needed to cherish the time he did have left with his Angel, the thought of her leaving wouldn’t leave his head.

“Erik,” Christine finally murmured, pulling him out of his head, “Move. You’re too heavy.”  


Erik obliged immediately. He crawled off Christine and moved to her side. She turned so she could see him. Erik caught a glimpse of her smile and flushed cheeks before she curled up against his side, letting her head rest on his shoulder. He couldn’t hold back a slight smile of his own when he saw how relaxed Christine was as she snuggled against him. It made his heart ache despite how elated he was.

“I could stay here,” Christine breathed after what felt like hours, “No one would come looking for me. Especially here. Well… maybe. I don’t know. I don’t want to go back.”

Erik wanted to encourage her and tell her that she could stay with him forever. It would be easy. They would be together and they could go somewhere far away where they would never be found. It would just take a few words and Christine would be his forever. After what seemed like forever, Christine looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

“You need some rest, my love,” Erik answered. He leaned up and pulled the quilt on the bed on top of himself and Christine. “Wait until you’ve gotten some sleep to make decisions like that.”

Christine was silent for a few seconds but eventually gave in. She scooted closer to Erik and made herself comfortable enough to sleep beside him.

“I’ll decide when I wake, then,” Christine decided, “I’ll get some sleep and then we’ll know.”

Erik nodded and leaned over to press his lips to Christine’s forehead, lingering before he pulled away. He also made his way down the bed to lay down, turning so he was face to face with Christine.

He reached out to her and trailed his fingers along the soft features of her face. Christine happily leaned into his touch and relaxed even further, teetering on the edge of sleep.

“I love you,” Erik whispered, lowering his hand to her chest, resting over her heart, “I always have and will.”

Christine opened her eyes and slowly closed the space between them to gently kiss his lips. She let their lips move together for a long moment before she pulled back just enough so she could see the man.

“I love you,” She replied, even though her voice cracked on the words. She felt hot tears rolling down her cheeks and quickly wiped them away before she pressed close to Erik again. She did love him. But it felt so wrong and dishonest to be saying that when she was to be wed in the morning. Even if they had just been together, saying those words were what brought her to her realization. She couldn’t go on with her life loving both Erik and her betrothed. Especially if she was going to be a married woman within the next day.

Erik chose not to say anything. He wrapped his arms around Christine and pulled her closer, trying to comfort her. He slowly ran his fingers along Christine’s back until he could feel her breathing level out. Once she was asleep, Erik stood from the bed. He pulled the quilt over the rest of her body and tucked the edges in around her so she would stay warm as she slept.

Christine was never going to be happy with him. Even if she chose him in the morning, her life would be miserable. Erik was used to being in hiding, but that wasn’t the kind of life he wanted for Christine. She needed to be happy and stable and secure. She needed to further her career and her life and Erik knew he would never be able to provide that for her. His lifestyle would never bring Christine happiness. As much as it pained him, Erik told himself that he couldn’t be there for when Christine woke. He would never be able to deny her to her face.

Erik dressed himself again and then laid Christine’s clothes out for her on the end of the bed. Her clothes would be wrinkled and wet if he left them on the floor all night.  Once everything was ready for when Christine woke, Erik sat down on the bed beside her. He hummed a soft melody to himself as he pushed Christine’s hair away from her soft, sleeping face. As wrong as it felt, Erik gave himself a last few moments to take in the face of his Angel. He leaned down and kissed her cheek before he turned away and left what had been his home for the last time.

-

Christine had no way of telling how long it had been since she fell asleep. She woke up and immediately knew something was wrong. She sat up and found herself alone.

“Erik?” Christine called out as she stood from the bed, “Erik, where are you?”

As quickly as she could, she pulled on just her chemise and drawers to make herself decent. She walked barefoot through the lair, turning frantic when she realized that she was left there alone. She ran to every hidden space she knew of or could find, calling out for the man as she searched. Christine ran back into the separate section of the caves when she couldn’t find the man anywhere. She threw herself on to the bed and broke into sobs as reality started to sink in.

She wasn’t going to have any choice in the matter now. Erik was gone. He had abandoned her.

Christine cried until she felt like she was going to be ill. She had to compose herself or she was just going to cause herself more pain. Ever so slowly, Christine stood from the bed and finished putting the rest of her clothing on.

“Erik?” She called again as she walked back towards the main cavern, “Erik, please be here.”

Christine paced on the cold, rocky floor and held back her tears as she waited for the man to appear again. He couldn’t have left her. The man that had influenced so much of her life and proclaimed his love for her mere hours ago couldn’t be gone. He wouldn’t have done that.

Christine walked back to the other cavern and then back multiple times before she spotted the gleaming piece of porcelain resting on the makeshift organ that occupied most of the room. Slowly, Christine approached the object, only to realize it was the mask that she had always seen Erik wearing. She grabbed the mask and clutched it to her chest as a sob ripped through her. He really was gone. There was no denying it. Christine’s legs gave out and she found herself on the floor, desperately clutching on to the mask like it was the man himself.

What could have been minutes or hours passed before Christine realized she was laying on the cold floor. She looked at the white mask one last time before she forced herself to stand and cross to the boat that had brought her there and taken her away before. There was nowhere for her to go now back to her life with Raoul and the wedding that awaited.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little side note: I love Raoul. He's the sweetest bean. I had to make him a bit of an ass to make this fit into the LND universe. ALW completely wrecked his character in LND and now I see why. It's the only way to make the Phantom and Christine bang. 
> 
> Excuse any errors. I'm not going to make someone beta this filth. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: darthdaae.tumblr.com


End file.
